Creamy Blue Crush
by Dandielion
Summary: Cream has a crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. She knows he'll never love her so she decides to go to lunch with him. Then she suddenly decides that she should tell him how she really felt about him. What will Sonic say to this?


**Creamy Blue Crush**

Cream stood in front of the blue hero's house. She had a huge crush on him, but of course, she never told him that. Besides she's a six year old and he's a fifteen year old. She swallowed hard and tears filled up in her eyes. She then quickly wiped them away. She wished she was older like him. He would never fall for her because he didn't feel that way about a little girl. They were just friends nothing more. Cream had always had a crush on him ever since they met. She walked up to the door with a blush on her face. If she couldn't be with him then she will spend time with him. She slowly knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes Sonic the Hedgehog opened the door. She just stared at his sneakers. "Wassup?" Sonic asked her. Cream looked up at his face. She thought he was very handsome.

"Uh..." Cream said, her cheeks burning.

"You okay?" Sonic asked her.

"Um..." Cream swallowed hard. "Um...hello Mister Sonic, I was wondering if you would like to eat some lunch..." Cream said, trying to sound polite as she could. Sonic smiled that smile she liked so much.

"Sure, I haven't eaten anything yet," Sonic walked out of his house and shut the door behind him. "Where you wanna go?" Sonic asked her, as he tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"Denny's," She answered politely with a huge smile on her cute little face. Sonic scooped her up in his arms and started running his fastest. Cream just stared at his face the whole time.

When they made it there Sonic gently sat her down. Cream fell into him. She was in a daze. Sonic gently grabbed her shoulders and sat her up straight. "You okay, Cream?" Sonic asked her. Cream snapped out of her daze and looked up at him.

"Oh yes, thank you for asking Mister Sonic," Cream said with a huge smile on her face. Sonic smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. After that they walked into Denny's.

They were seated and Sonic looked at the menu. "They don't have any chili dogs, if I'd known then we would have gone some place else," Sonic said, as he frowned. Cream felt like it was her fault and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Mister Sonic," Cream said, as she bowed her head. Sonic put down his menu.

"What for?" He asked.

"It's all my fault that we went here. Now they don't have any chili dogs for you. I am so sorry Mister Sonic and I hope you can forgive me," Cream apologized sadly with big hot tears in her eyes. Sonic stared at her then smiled.

"Cream, you have nothing to be sorry about. Plus, it's not your fault. You didn't even know they didn't sell chili dogs here," Sonic told her. Cream looked up at him and smiled, relieved that Sonic wasn't angry with her.

"Thank you Mister Sonic," Cream said happily.

"Yep," Sonic picked up his menu and began to read it. Cream looked at her kids' menu and stared at it. "I'll order if you want," Sonic said. Cream nodded.

"Yes, thank you Mister Sonic, so much," Cream said then began to stare at him. Suddenly, a waitress walked up to them with a notepad and pen. She smiled at them.

"Hello there, what can I get for you and your daughter?" The waitress asked. Cream frowned and Sonic looked at the waitress.

"Um...she's not my daughter, she's just a friend," Sonic corrected her. Cream felt very angry because the waitress thought she was Sonic's daughter. Did she really look like a daughter to him?

"Oh, okay...whatever. What can I get you?" The waitress asked.

"I'll just have some lemonade and Cream would have..." Sonic looked at Cream.

"Some salad," Cream answered.

"Salad," Sonic told the waitress. The waitress wrote the stuff down on her notepad then nodded.

"Alright, would you like something else?" She asked.

"Nope," Sonic replied. The waitress walked away. Cream continued to frown. She didn't want to look like a daughter to Sonic or a friend...she wanted to be something more to him. But she still knew that was impossible, because she is always going to be very younger than the blue hedgehog. Cream sighed sadly and played with a salt and pepper bottle. She pretended that the salt was her and the pepper was Sonic kissing. Sonic just stared at her playing with those things. "Having fun?" Sonic asked quietly. Cream suddenly stopped playing with the salt and pepper bottles and looked at him. She felt like a fool playing with those things. She didn't want to show Sonic that she was a little girl that played with silly things.

"Uh...no Mister Sonic..." Cream replied quietly. Sonic nodded and grinned.

"It sure looked like you were," Sonic said. Cream didn't hear a thing what he was saying, all she could do was stare into his emerald green eyes. "Hey Cream...Cream...CREAM!" Sonic exclaimed. Cream snapped out of it and stared at him.

"Oh, oh, yes Mister Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Where's Cheese?" He asked.

"Home," Cream answered. Sonic nodded.

"I thought you didn't go anywhere without him," Sonic said.

"Well...mother said that I needed to have a day off without Cheese and she said that he looks a little ill," Cream replied.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Sonic said.

"Don't be sorry Mister Sonic," Cream told him. Sonic didn't say anything after that.

The waitress came a couple of minutes later with their stuff. "I brought a little something for you two," The waitress sat a big bottle on top of the table with some creamy blue liquid in it. "It's our new drink, Creamy Blue Crush. All the customers gets one free," The waitress said with a huge smile on her face. Cream stared at the bottle before her. It reminded her of Sonic and her because, Creamy was her, Blue was Sonic, and she really did have a Crush on him. Cream blushed.

"What's it taste like?" Sonic asked the waitress.

"Good," The waitress replied then started to walk away.

"Wait, that's not what I meant..." Sonic said but the waitress was already gone. Sonic sighed and took a sip of his lemonade.

"Maybe we should try some of the Creamy Blue Crush, Mister Sonic," Cream suggested. Sonic nodded.

"Sure," He said, as he finished his lemonade. He poured some of the Creamy Blue Crush into his cup and poured Cream some into another cup. He handed her the cup and then they began to drink it. Cream was amazed at the taste. It was so good. She had never tasted anything like it before.

"This is...is..."

"Very good," Sonic finished for her. Cream nodded and continued to drink the Creamy Blue Crush.

After they finished their Cream Blue Crush they started to talk. "And that's how I and Chip defeated Dark Gaia," Sonic said with a huge smile on his face.

"Where is Chip now, Mister Sonic?" Cream asked. Sonic smiled sadly.

"He's sleeping until the time comes for him and Dark Gaia to awake again," Sonic answered. Cream nodded but she didn't understand. She decided that she should tell him how she really felt about him. "Well...I think it's time to go," Sonic got up. Cream quickly got up and ran over to him and stood in front of him with a blush on her face. Sonic sat back down and stared at her. "Wassup?" He asked.

"Um...Mister Sonic...I wanted to let you know...um..." Cream stopped, her cheeks were bright red.

"Let me know what?" Sonic asked with a smile, making Cream blush even more. Cream took in a deep breath then let it out to calm herself.

"I love you," Cream said with a shaky voice. Sonic thought she was kidding but then saw the seriousness in her cute little face. Sonic sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. Cream was afraid at what he was going to say.

"Cream...I'm too old..."

"You're only fifteen, Mister Sonic!" Cream shouted. She was surpised at herself because she had just shouted at Sonic. She has never shouted at anyone before.

"I know, and you're very young. You have to understand that. I will never have romantic feelings for you...your my friend," Sonic explained with a soft voice. Tears formed in Cream's eyes. She knew he was going to say that, all along she knew.

"I...I...I understand Mister Sonic...sorry," Cream said quietly, as the tears slid down her cheeks. Sonic wiped them away and sighed.

"Maybe this will make you stop crying," Sonic gently gave her a kiss on her cheek. "There, feel better?" Sonic asked. Cream didn't say anything and suddenly kissed Sonic's lips and started running away. Sonic just sat there in complete shock. Cream continued to runaway with tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew her and Sonic would never be together so she should just leave him alone for now.

"I'm sorry...Mister Sonic," Cream whispered, as she made it out of Denny's.

* * *

**Please review and please don't flame. **


End file.
